The Love between Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki
by AlexTheRed
Summary: This is a story between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto left the village for another 5 years to mature and find himself. As he came back, Naruto began adjusting to new life, and liked it. He immediately took a liking to Hinata. Read more to find out what happens! Thank you very much for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Return

I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters presented in this story.

Hello everyone reading this! This is my first story I have created, and i promise to stick through this until the end! Thank you for reading this as well, I appreciate this! Also, I decided to fix this chapter, I wrote this at 3 a.m, and I was very fatigued. Anyways, Enjoy! :)

" " = Dialogue

_Italics = Thoughts/ dreams._

Underline = Kurama Speaking

The war was finally over. The Allied Shinobi Force finally overtook the enemy, Madara Uchiha. Reconstruction began immediately. The shinobi from their native countries went home, and some were emotionally scared because of the losses of their comrades. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were pronounced heroes, even though Sasuke had to serve jail time due to his felonies prior to his arrival to the battlefield. When NAruto came home, he felt a bit empty. He still felt upset about Jiraya's death. A month after the war ended, Naruto went to the Hokage's mansion and told Tsunade that he would embark on a journey, world wide and follow the foot steps from his master. Of course, she let him go.

After 5 years, Naruto decided to come back home. He matured drastically, but still kept his immaturity, and is showed from time to time. Naruto's body changed; he had some more muscle than he had before he left. Naruto Resembled Minato, also keeping the whiskers he had on his face. Naruto also had gotten taller by a few inches. He was now 5'10. He was very excited to see the familiar faces from the friends he knew and loved. Naruto approached the main gates, and was greeted my Koketsu and Izumo.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. You decided to come back?" Asked Koketsu.

"Yeah, I'm coming back for good. This trip was an emotional expirience. I enjoyed it, but I love Konoha Village." Said Naruto.

"Wow, I didn't believe you had grown up so fast." Izumo teased. "I didn't think so either." Naruto said laughing.

"Well, I must be on my way to see Lady Tsunade, she might want to see me. Good bye!" "Bye Naruto." Said Izumo.

Naruto walked through the village, astounded on the progress it had while being rebuilt. Up the road, Naruto heard familiar voices leaving a restaurant.

"Wow that was good beef!" Said Choji as he was cleaning his teeth with his toothpick.

"Eh, I had better with Asuma Sensei." Shikamaru said as he felt depressed on the memories he had of Asuma.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said in a happy manor as he greeted his old friends. "Naruto! Your back!" Said Choji as he was suprised to see naruto.

"Wow Naruto, you seem very mature and different." Said Shikamaru in disbelief. "Yeah, well being on your own can change a person's feeling towards alot of things. I had flashbacks on how I acted, and i was disgusted on how I acted." Said Naruto.

"Well you were a drag back then, a total drag." Said Shikamaru in a mellow voice. "Yeah Naruto you were a goofball back then." Choji said backing Shikamaru

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji laughed as the three shared memories of the past.

"Guys, I must be leaving. I must see Lady Tsu-."Naruto was cut off as he saw Ino Running towards him. "Naruto! Oh my god you are finally back!" Said Ino in a very hapy manor. She hugged Naruto. She had missed him, as did the rest of his friends.

"Hey Ino! It has been a while hasn't it?" Naruto said in discomfort. Naruto felt different because Ino wasn't very nice to him. "It's great to see you Ino, but I must see Lady Tsunade immediately. See you guys later! I will catch up with you soon." Naruto walked away in a hurry to visit the Hokage.

"Bye!" Said the group. "Wow naruto looks more handsome than he used to." Said Ino in a very shocked way.

"Ino relax, he is our friend and comrade you know, and I doubt he would like you as you like him." Said Shikamaru in a very mellow tone.

"Gee thanks for ruining my thoughts Shikamaru." As Ino tilted her head down in sadness.

Naruto reached the Hokage Mansion, and was prepared to talk to Tsunade about his adventures. He greatly missed Tsunade. As he walked to the door, he knocked.

"Come in please." Said Shizune in a tired voice.

Naruto opened the door to see Sakura, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade in the room.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura was very suprised to see her old teammate. "Oh my god it really is you!" As she jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Yes Sakura I am finally home!" Naruto said. He was very happy to see Sakura. Although, he did not feel the same way as he did. Naruto's crush on Sakura appeared to vanish.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Tsunade said as she walked up to him. "Well Well you seem to be getting taller now, have you learned anything from your time away from the village?" Tsunade doubted that he did, she believed he was still an immature knucklehead.

"Actually Lady Tsunade, I did learn. I learned many things. I also felt like I have matured, and feel capable of having responsibility of myself."

_ Wow the kid actually learned manors, he seems very mature now, Naruto even called me Lady Tsunade, instead of Granny. He has really grown up. Jiraya would be very proud of his student._

"Congratulations Naruto. Also, I have a gift for you. I saved it for you until you returned to Konoha. I know because of the invasion of Pain, you were left homeless." Tsunade tossed 3 keys on a key chain.

"Here. I want you to take this, for my appreciation. You are almost like a brother to me, and I cannot have you homeless."

Naruto was shocked and in awe. "Wow, Thank you so much!"

"Naruto, do not worry about it. I suggest you visit the house and see some old teammates. It is getting late."

"You are right, I must see my friends and start un packing my clothes!"

"Bye Naruto! I hope you have fun at your new house!" Said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Thank you all and have a nice day!" Said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

As Naruto exited the building, he began searching for his new house. Naruto was a bit confused, but he still kept his cool while looking. While looking, he stumbled upon Hinata.

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto was amazed on seeing Hinata. She looked gorgeous. He instantly began a liking towards her, even though he was gone for such a long time.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Hinata did not believe that was Naruto. He looked differently than when he did prior to his journey.

"Yes it is me, Naruto! Hinata did I really change tht much?" Naruto smirked. "Y-yes. You look completely different." Hinata's face was turning very red. She was much more attracted to him now than she was back then. She noticed his muscles were bigger, he was getting much more taller, and his spiked blonde hair was getting longer.

"N-Naruto, you look much like the fourth Hokage." Hinata was blushing because of how attractive he was.

"Do I really look like my father?" Naruto felt complimented. He was falling for Hinata.

"Yes you do." She giggled because of his confusion. Naruto also turned into a bright red. He was blushing.

"Hinata, I am a bit lost. Could you help me find my new home?" Naruto smoothly asked her.

"Why yes I would love to help, but when did you get a new home?" "Lady Tsunade gave me the keys to it about 30 minutes ago, when I went to see her."

"Okay. Lets go search for your house Naruto-kun."

As they walked around the streets of Konoha, they were at an awkward silence. Hinata still blushing on how handsome Naruto was, and Naruto getting lost in thought about Hinata.

_Wow. Just wow. Hinata is VERY beautiful. How did I fall inlove with her that quick? I feel like I am in a trance, and Hinata is producing it. I want Hinata to be mine. How could I have been so oblivious of her beauty? I will not let this opportunity go to waste._

Naruto smiled at his thought.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked. "Oh nothing. Im just very happy to see you Hinata." Hinata blushed.

_I can't believe Naruto is back! He looks very attractive, and seems to have grown up a bit more. He turned out to be a great person. After all Naruto had been through, he still kept his Nindo, his Ninja Way. _

They both came up to this decently sized house. The house was colored tan, and had a a pathway to the entrance to the house. The path had beautiful cut out limestone which the Konoha Symbol was cut out in a nice pattern. The front yard was medium sized; just the way Naruto liked it.

"Wow Naruto, that house looks nice!" Hinata said in shock.

Naruto came up with a great idea! "Hinata, would you like to be my first guest?' Hinata blushed. "Yes of course Naruto-kun, I would love that."

Hinata was beat red. She was happy. She felt as she would faint at any given time. Naruto opened the door. He was suprised to already see furniture taking space in the living room, dining room, and the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is nice." Naruto said in awe. "Yes Naruto, take care of this house!"

Hinata trailed off in her imagination. _I wish I lived here with Naruto. Every morning I would wake up next to Naruto, and cook him breakfast before he left for a mission or any activities. "I love you Hinata" Naruto said as he caressed her face. " I love you too Naruto." _

Hinata was interupted by the sound of Naruto speaking. "Hinata are you there?" Naruto chuckled as he realized she was in deep thought.

"Yes, sorry, What's up?" She wondered what he said, as she was not paying attention.

"Hinata, How long has it been since last time I saw you?" Naruto asked.

"Its been about 5 years." Hinata responded quickly, wanting to hear where this was going.

"Hinata, I had a sudden realization." She was listening and nodded her head in confusion. "Hinata, I now realized you have been there for me for the longest. Back in the Chuunin exams, you gave me ointments for my scars I had while facing Kiba. You defended me During Pains Invasion of Konoha. Everything inbetween, I appreciate." Naruto said in a sorrow voice.

Hinata blushed as he continued on. "What do you mean Naruto?" She was blushing like no tomorrow. Her heart was pumping fast, she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Hinata, I missed you." Naruto made Hinata almost faint. "Hinata I want to go on a date with you, will you let me take you somewhere out to eat?"

Hinata couldn't believe this. She was so happy, she was excited. _Is this really happening? Am I in a dream? This dream is amazing. I hope no one wakes me up yet. _She snapped out of her thought, and realized she was not dreaming.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would love to go on a date with you!" She was happy. She finally was able to go out on a date with Naruto. "Hinata, its getting late, may I walk you home? Hinata's eyes widened. She was still believeing it was a dream.

"Yes, yes Naruto. I would love for you to do that." Naruto smiled as they walked out of his new home.

_ I cant believe I actually got Hinata on a date with me. She is so beautiful, I can't Imagine my life with out her. She is so gorgeous. I cant wait! _

Naruto left the pathway to the Hyuga Complex, where Hinata lived. Naruto had a sudden idea to hold her hand as she walked with her. As he reached for her hand, Hinata saw what he was trying to do. She extended her hand out to his and held his hand. Hinata almost fainted.

_He's Holding my hand! He is really holding my hand! Eeee! I feel like the happiest girl in he world!_

As they came up to her complex, He was feeling sad about having to wait to see Hinata until tomorrow.

"Hinata, I will pick you up tomorrow around 7:30, and we will go out to eat, I promise this will be a great night."

"Naruto, Thank you for taking me home. I also cannot wait for tomorrow!" Hinata and Naruto smiled at each other.

Naruto reached for a kiss. He slowly moved his lips towards her. Hinata was blushing in the darkest of red, and her heart was skipping many beats. As he leaned in, they kissed. Naruto's lips reached Hinata's. At that moment, they both felt inseperateable. Hinata and Naruto kissed very passionately. Naruto caressed her face as he kissed Hinata. Hinata was so happy she almost cried.

As they broke off the kiss, Naruto said "Goodnight beautiful, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow." Hinata giggled and smiled at him.

"As to you handsome. I will be waiting for you." As Naruto walked away, he was enthusiastic. After Hinata saw him leave, she ran to her room, and fainted. She was completely unaware that he would do that, but she was happy he did. She loved that, she loved him. Naruto was the man in her dreams. As Naruto left for his house, he began to think about what just happened.

_She is beautiful. She has the perfect body as a woman, She is stunning. Her eyes in the prettiest shade of light purple, caught his attention like no other. She was amazing. She was strong, beautiful and smart. I want that in my life. I cannot wait to take her out for dinner._

_"_Hey,Naruto. Isn't that the girl who stood up againt's Pain during the invasion of Konoha?" Kurama was beginning a conversation with Naruto.

"Why yes it is. Why do you ask Kurama?" Naruto was confused of his suden question. "She seems like a very nice girl. Do not mess this up child. Someone like her will not be as quick to find." Kurama said scoffing.

"Of course! I really beileve she is the one. Kurama, I think I might love her." Naruto was not joking about what he said. He felt love for Hinata.

"Bahaha, Naruto. Just remember what I said, Take care of her. From the chakra she gives off, she is a once in a life time girl."

"I will take care of her. I promise that with my life. Kurama, I must sleep now. I need to wake up and prepare for tomorrow." Naruto said as he entered his home and began going upstairs for his bed.

"Very Well then, Naruto. I will speak to you tomorrow."

Naruto began dozing off into space as he thought of Hinata. Moments later, he found himself asleep. Naruto was exhausted on what happened to him today.


	2. A date to remember

I do not own any Naruto characters in this story.

Hello everyone! Rereading my story I saw a few flaws, as the underlines in Kurama's dialogue. From now on, Kurama will have regular dialogues.

Hope you Enjoy! I will be posting many stories as I can.

Naruto woke up early. He yawned very loud. After a few moments of him sitting in his bed in thought, he had forgotten about yesterday and what he was going to do today. "Today is the day." Sad naruto as he spoke to himself. Naruto got up from his bed, and searched for a shower room. After he found it, he went in and took a shower to start his day off. Once he finished, he quickly changed in black pants, and an orange shirt with a black swirl of the Uzumaki crest on his back. He tied his headband on his forhead, although it was mostly covered by his long blonde spikey hair. After finally getting ready, he had almost forgotten to actually tour the house himself. He was so fixated on Hinata, he had forgotten to see his house, front and back. Walking through his house, he saw almost every room in that medium sized house. There were 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room and a dining room connecting the living room to the kitchen. "Wow Tsunade did this for me? This house is amazing. How am I going to live in this big house for myself?" Naruto began talking to himself again. He drifted into his imagination..

_"Naruto! Wake up its time for breakfast!" Hinata yelled as she was cooking breakfast. Naruto walked down the stairs and sat down for breakfast. "Goodmorning gorgeous, I'm glad to see you." Naruto was excited as Hinata cooked him breakfast. Naruto stood up, and poured a glass of water. As he set the cup down, he passionately kissed Hinata as she cooked. Hinata smied and sat down a plate for him. _ As he began eating, he finally broke free from his imagination. He wanted Hinata to live here. Naruto continued to the back portion of his house. There was a bath house, a rather large training facility consisting of dummies, and target practices. There was a small pool in the back yard as well. Naruto loved his new house. As he began walking through the house toawrds the door. He set out to a local shopping mall to buy Hinata a gift. As he walked through that mall, he saw an old friend. "Well well, Naruto. Long time no see." It was Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, How have you been? Weren;t you suposed to serve time in prison?" Naturo questioned. "Well, due to the efforts of you and I in this war, I was given a much shorter time. Also, I had to pledge my loyalty to Konoha, and I did exactly that." Sasuke said in a very proud way. "I'm glad to see you Sasuke, but I hope you know that I will be the one to become Hokage." Naruto smirked. He reignited their old rivalry they had as they were in squad 7. "Naruto, I doubt you will. I will become Hokage!" Sasuke was defending his morals. They both laughed it off because they were too old for that."Well, I will talk to you later, I must get a git for Hinata." "A gift for Hinata huh? Are you guys dating?" "Not yet Sasuke, I plan on it although." Naruto was excited about what would happen. "Alright then, Ill see you around, Naruto." As Sasuke walked away, Naruto waved. After his encounter with Sasuke, he looked around for something nice. Many thoughts entered Naruto's head on what to get Hinata. _Flowers, Yes flowers for sure. I would have to buy them prior to me picking her up. I would have to leave a bit early, that's okay. Hm, Jewelry? Yes! Jewelry! I will get her a golden necklace. I do not care for the price, I want Hinata. I will buy her chocolates with that. _

Naruto Smiled at his thoughts. He was going to the nearest Jewelry Shop. As he walked in, he was greeted by a security ninja. Naruto made his purchase and exited the shop. He had one gift out of 3 to purchase. Naruto knew exactly where to get the roses and chocolates. In the mean time, Naruto went to make a reservation to a nice restaurant. After he made the reservation, Naruto went home and wrapped her present. As soon as he finished wrapping, he went to his back yard and began using the training facility. Naruto practiced his new Jutsu. When Naruto was away, he learned many new jutsu. His favorite jutsu was very special to him. He learned the Jutsu that Tobirama, and Minato, his father, used; The Flying Rajin. Naruto wanted to perfect that jutsu in any ways possible. Soon after his mastery of that Jutsu, he was announced the fastest Shinobi. In a sparring match with Killer Bee and Naruto, He avoided Killer Bee's fast Lariat. The Raikage wittnessed it, and began a nickname for Naruto; The Orange Spark.

As Naruto was practicing, a few of his friends knocked on his door. Naruto was annoyed because someone intruded on his practice. As Naruto answered the door, it was Sai. "Hello Naruto, How have you been?" Sai said. Naruto was suprised to see his former teammate who returned to Anbu. "Sai! I am great, how are you?" Naruto asked in excitement. Even though Sai and Naruto did not start out a friendship in the nicest way, he was still glad to see him. "I just returned from an Anbu mission, so I could not be here the day you came back. I heard that you would, but I was not sure when. Sakura told me you came back." "I see. Wait, how does Sakura know where I live? I haven't told anyone about my new house yet besides Hinata?" Naruto looked puzzled. "Lady Tsunade told Sakura about it. By the way she is angry because you did not tell her." Naruto looked afraid. "Damnit, I made a promise to myself in the war that I would not make her mad anymore. Her amazing power, she could kill me!" They both chuckled at Naruto's remark. A figure behind Sai appeared. "Narutooo!" Sakura heard their conversation. "Oh hey Sakura! Sorry I forgot to tell you about my new home!" Naruto looked like he was in complete fear for his life. Sakura hit him over the head. "That's what you get for not telling me. I had to hear from Lady Tsunade." "Ow ow ow, Okay im sorry. Anyways would you both like to come in and explore?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head from the hit Sakura gave him. "No thnk you Naruto, I must get going. my personal time has been constricted due to many Anbu missions, and I must get back to fill the report." Sai had that fake smile on his face. Naruto despized that fake smile. "I also must be leaving, I only came here to yell at you for not telling me. Lady Tsunade needs me at the moment. I snuck out." Sakura was upset that she could not see his house which looked beautiful from the front. "Well that's fine, I actually have to get ready soon, I am taking Hinata out on a date." Naruto chuckled. "WHAT?! Since when did you start liking Hinata!?" Sakura was in complete suprised. She believed Naruto still had feelings for her. "When I was walking home, I stumbled upon her, and now I am falling for her. She has changed drastically, and I can't believe I did not notice her back then." "Well, okay Naruto. Its time for me to get going. See you later." As Sakura turned around, she had a frown on her face. She began to like Naruto.

Meanwhile, Hinata went shopping for some clothes to wear for her date with Naruto. She went to a shopping outlet where there was nice clothes which were appropriate for a diner date. Hinata was looking around for a dress to wear. She wanted to look as beautiful as she could for Naruto. "Hinata!" Yelled TenTen as she saw her friend looking around for clothes. "Hello TenTen, What are you doing here?" "I was on my break from my job I work with my aunt." TenTen replied. "If you are a kunoichi, why do you work at a store?" Hinata looked puzzled. "It's for extra income. I get more amounts when I am off missions." "Oh, okay I get it." Said Hinata. "Thats smart way for more money." "Well, Hinata what are you doing here yourself?" TenTen asked. "Well.." Hinata mumbled. "Well What Hinata?" TenTen was anxious to hear. Hinata was blushing. She was embarassed. "Well, um, I kinda have a date with Naruto tonight." Hinata was very red. "Wait, What?" TenTen was confused. She did not know Naruto was back. "Is naruto back? And he finally noticed you?" TenTen was VERY suprised. "Y-yes. Naruto Is back. Yesterday he invited me on a date. That's why I am looking for a nice dress." "OH my god! It took him long enough! Hinata I am happy for you." Hinata blushed as she went to the check out line with a beautiful light blue dress. "Wow Hinata you are going to make his jaw drop." TenTen teased. Hinata left the line with her new dress. "Bye TenTen! I will let you know how it goes." TenTen waved. After Neji's death, TenTen and Hinata became very close friends. They both missed Neji greatly.

Hinata went home and Showered. After her shower, she put her dress on and waited for naruto to come pick her up. Meanwhile, Naruto also finished showering. He quickly put on dress pants and a dress shirt with nice shoes. He then went to pick up Flowers for Hinata. Naruto went to Ino's family flower shop. "Hello Ino!" Naruto was becoming much more excited for this date. "Naruto! What can I do for you?" "I need a bouquet, and a box of chocolates. "Wow Naruto, who aare they for?" Ino smirked. "Well, they are for Hinata. I am going on a date with her." "Wow Naruto! I took you a while!" Ino teased Naruto. "Howcome everyboday has been saying that?" mumbled Naruto. Ino heard what he said. "We are saying that because she had feelings for you back in the academy, and it took you almost 10 years to figure it out." "You are right, I should have figured it earlier. Anyways, I must get going Ino, I am suposed to pick up hinata in 20 minutes. See you later!" Naruto walked to the exit. "Bye Naruto, good luck on your date!" Naruto walked to the Hyuga complex where Hinata lived. He rang her door bell. Hinata answered, and Naruto was in complete awe.

"Hinata.. You look, Beautiful." Naruto couldn't even speak correctly. He almost twisted his words around. Hinata wore a Light blue dress. Her dress was a perfect shade of blue, which complimented her lavender eyes. Her hair was straight as usual, but to Naruto, her hair was magnificent. "Naruto, you look very handsome today." Hinata was blushing a light red. Naruto handed her roses which he picked out for her, and the heart shaped box of chocolate. "Hinata, I want you to have a great night with me, please take these gifts." Hinata's heart stopped. _Wow. He actually got me flowers and chocolates. I can't believe this. Am I dreaming? _"Thank you Naruto-kun." She went back inside and put the roses in water, and set her chocolates on her bed. She returned to the door, and began to walk with Naruto. "Hinata, I made a reservation to one of the nicest places in town." Hinata was happy. She finally was on a date with Naruto. "Naruto, I have a question." Ask away, Hinata." "Why did you decide to go on a date with me?" Hinata was feeling nervous and light headed. "Well, I realized that you cared for me. You have cared for quite some time. I really feel terrible, I wish I treated you better. Hinata, I love you and I want to protect you from anything that will happen from now on." Hinata almost fainted. She could not believe that he said that. She now believed it was a dream. "Naruto.. You just made me the happiest girl.." Hinata said as she began to cry in happiness. Naruto held her hand as they walked to the restaurant. "I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. I am glad i made you feel this way." Naruto stopped for a moment. Hinata was confusd. "Naruto don't we have a reservation?" "Yes, yes we do, but first I have something to tend to." Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. He was very passionate on his kiss, and Hinata was beat red. Her eyes welled up in happiness. Her heart raced. She was in denial. She did not believe this was real. Once they stopped kissing, they began to walk again. Hinata placed her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Naruto and Hinata went to the restaurant. "Reservation for Uzumaki" Naruto said as he walked in. "Right this way sir." Naruto and Hinata sat down across from each other. They both order their food, and began their date. After they both finished, the waitress asked "Desserts? Or would you like the check book." "Yes what is on the menu for desert? asked Naruto. "Well, We have portions of Red Velvet cake, We have ice cream of any flavors and today's special, Cherry Pie." Naruto looked at Hinata, and asked "What would you like?" Hinata answered "Red Velvet cake sounds very nice right now." Red Velvet it is!" said Naruto. "Very well sir, we will be right back." in the mean time, Naruto thought it was a prefect time to show Hinata her last gift. "Hinata, I have one more suprise for you." "What is it Naruto?" Naruto reached in his pocked, and pulled a small box with a lavender bow in it. "Here open it up Hinata." Hinata untied the bow, and opened the box. Her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth as her jaw dropped, and began tearing. "Naruto.. You did not have to.." She was very happy. "Of course I did Hinata, I care about you, and this doesn't make up for the neglect I gave you as we were growing up." Hinata kissed Naruto. She was certain it was a dream. She tapped her knee, trying to wake up. The dessert came, and they began eating. Naruto had a great idea, and decided to feed Hinata. They began feeding each other spoon fulls of cake. They were enjoying each other time, and they both did not want it to end. As they finished the cake, Naruto paid and they left. As they were walking home, Hinata looked upset. "Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto looked worried as if she did not enjoy the day. "Oh nothing. I just do not want to go home. I want to be with you." "Hinata, I understand. Your father would not like you awake this late at night." Naruto frowned. "Naruto, I love you." "I love you too, Hinata." They both smiled. As soon as they reached the Hyuga mansion, Naruto stopped. "Hinata, I love you, and I want us to be together. Will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata was insanely red. She fainted. Naruto was puzzled at her faint. He wondered what she would say. She had to go home, so Naruto carried her to to the doorway, and knocked the door. Hiashi answered. "Hello Naruto, What are you doing up late?" "Hello Hiashi, I went on a date with your daughter, and she fainted." Hiashi did not look happy about it. "Please bring her inside." Naruto walking inside and set her down in her room." as Naruto left the door outside, Naruto said "Goodnight Hi-." Naruto was cut off as Hiashi slammed the door shut on Naruto. Naruto was a bit annoyed because of that, but he went home. Naruto entered his house, and changed into pajamas. He had expieirenced the best day of his life. Naruto dozed off into a deep sleep, thinking about Hinata.


	3. The morning after

I do not own any of these characters presented in this story.

Hello everyone! This chapter will be short! Im terrible sorry! Thank you for reading my story between Naruto and Hinata. Please send me reviews! Favorite this story for more!

Naruto woke up very early. He was suprised to see that it was only 6:15. Naruto slowly left his bedroom to make himself some ramen. After he finished breakfast, he decided to soak in the bath house for a while. Naruto went up the stairs to his room and grabbed a pair of swim wear. The shorts were orange, and had a black Konoha symbol on his left side. "I must stay awake in that tub, I do not want to look like a raisin!" Naruto frequently spoke to himself when no one was around. He picked up that habit on his journey. As Naruto soaked in, he heard a voice in his head.

"Hey Naruto. When do you plan on becoming a Chuunin? Its been over 10 years since you were a genin!" Kurama hysterically laughed. "You know what you stupid fox?" Naruto was coming up with something to say. "You are right. I've been a Genin for a very long time." They both laughed at his rank. "Naruto. Partake in the next Chuunin Exams, you must go through that in order to be a Jonin. And to be Hokage, you must be a Jonin." Kurama was being very persistent. "Why do you care so much huh?" Naruto was annoyed. "Well, if you are going to be a jinchuriki of the nine-tails, you must have a higher rank! You are almost 22, and you still have not made Chuunin!" Kurama scoffed "I really should speak to Lady Tsunade about the next Chuunin Exams. That would be very fun!" "That would also be embarrasing!" Kurama teased Naruto as he would be the only 21 year old to enter the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto left the bath house and got ready to start his average day. As he got ready, There was a knocking on the door. Naruto quickly put on pants and went and opened the door. Hinata was standing at the door. "Naruto Im sorry I-." She violently bluched as she saw Naruto with out a shirt on. He was in awe on his muscular body. "Hinata what were you going to say?" "W-well, I wanted to give you an answer about yesterday.." "Oh yeah, that's right. You fainted on me." Naruto teased Hinata as she was very shy. "Naruto I would love to be your girlfriend." At that moment, Naruto and Hinata were both the happiest couple in the world. Naruto finally succeeded on winning Hinata's heart, as Hinata did the same. Naruto hugged Hinata, and kissed her on the lips. She nearly fainted again. Naruto looked at Hinata after their kiss, and saw Hinata was still blushing. "What's wrong, Hinata?" "W-well, you don't have a shirt on." Naruto looked down as blushed as well. "Sorry!" Naruto ran up the stairs and put a shirt on. "Hinata, would you like to come with me to visit Lady Tsunade?" Hinata responded" Sure, what's the reason?" Naruto felt bad about still being a Genin. "Well, im still a Genin, and im 21 years old. So i probably should at least be a Chuunin." Hinata giggled "Oh yea, I forgot. You are my Genin though." Naruto felt loved. "I want to be your Chuunin, Jonin, and possibly Hokage." Hinata was suprised he still wanted to be Hokage one day.

As the pair walked into the Hokage mansion, Naruto felt nervous. He did not want to be mocked, even though he was the strongest ninja in the village. Hinata held his hand and saw the worries. "Don't worry, you will be fine." "Thank you Hinata." Naruto kissed her before knocking. "Come in please" Shizune said as the Hokage was furiously doing paperwork. "Hello Shizune, Lady Tsunade." Naruto greeted. "Ah Naruto! how is the house I gave you?" Tsunade was glad he came, she took a break from paperwork. "Nice and roomy, I enjoy it." "Good, so what's up?" Tsunade looked and saw he was holding Hinata's hand. "I see you two are in a relationship now as well?" Naruto blushed as Hinata did as well. "Yes we are, I enjoy her time." Shizune was happy for Hinata, everyone knew Hinata loved Naruto. "How Adorable." Tsunade was admiring their love." "Well Naruto, what waspurpose of your stopping by?" Tsunade was curious. "Well, I want to partake in the next Chuunin Exams, I've been a Genin took long, and I want to move up in rank." Tsunade had almost forgotten he was still a Genin. "Well then, I will make sure you are signed up for the next Chuunin Exams! Naruto you will be in a squad of 2." "2? Why 2?" "Well, You will be taking the Chuunin Exams with Sasuke. Sakura already became a Chuunin, so she will not be with you." "Oh! Right! Now i definetly can't wait to start the Chuunin Exams." "Why is that Naruto?" Hinata asked. "His former squad member will be in a squad with Naruto. Remember? These 2 have alot of history, and know each others strength as weaknesses. This will be easy for the both of them. Naruto, remember this. NO SENJUTSU ALLOWED!"

Naruto flailed back as he was afraid of Tsunade. "Whaaat! Why not?" "Its a handicap; it wont be fair to the other Genin if you use Senjutsu. You know how to fight with and without Senjutsu." "I guess it makes sense." Naruto was dissappointed about not being able to use his Sage mode. "Well Naruto, the next exams takes place next month! So go find Sasuke and tell him you both will be on the same squad for the beginning part of the exams." Tsunade sat back down angrily. She hated her paperwork. "Bye Lady Tsunade, Shizune." Naruto began to walk out. "Bye Tsunade-sama, Shizune!" Hinata followed Naruto out of the room. Naruto looked very happy knowing he was going to be on the same team as Sasuke. "Naruto, how do you feel?" Hinata asked. "I feel amazing. I have a beautiful girl by my side, and I will be taking the Chuunin Exmas with Sasuke." Hinata blushed at his comment. "Let's go find Sasuke." Naruto said as he was impatiently walking out of the mansion. "Narutoo, I must go. My father told me to be at an important meeting regarding the Hyuga clan." Naruto looked upset. "Well that's understandable. I love you Hinata." Naruto kissed Hinata. "I love you too Naruto. I will stop by your house after the meeting is over." "Sounds good!" As Hinata walked away, Naruto waved.

Soon after, he began looking for Sasuke. He checked the old training ground where squad 7 and Kakashi first trained. Naruto was right about his gut, as Sasuke was there. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he was a distance away. Sasuke heard the voice and stopped his training. "Naruto. I'm training, what do you need?" Sasuke still acted the same way as he did back then. _Look at Sasuke, Still thinking he is better than me. _Naruto's thoughts made him remember the older days. "Well, I am taking the Chuunin Exams, Lady Tsunade has informed me that we will be on a team together, as we were back then. " Sasuke paused for a moment. He smirked. "Well then it should be easy for us then." "Why do you say that Sasuke?" "Well, not only are we the strongest shinobi in this village, we might as well be the strongest team in the village, possibly in the world." "You may be right, but I never underestimate my foe. I learned that he hard way. So have you Sasuke." "What are you talking about loser?" Naruto felt nostalgic. He also was angry at being called that name again. "Don't get me started when Gaara almost killed you after the exams were breached. you froze up, and I saved you. Who is the loser ultimately?" Naruto teased Sasuke for his cowardness. "Well, I guess you may have a point, but still we will not lose easily." "You are correct, I mastered a new jutsu. I will not show it until the finals of the games. This Jutsu is special, and only 2 other people know about it." "Well Naruto, I look forward to the finals then. I must get back to training. We need to build up strengths and weaknesses." "Later Sasuke."

Naruto went home to have dinner. as he ate, Naruto had thoughts about back then in the Chuunin Exams. "_You cannot battle destiny" Neji scolded as he prepared for more battling. "Neji, it may be the Hyuga way to cave into destiny, but it is not mine!" Naruto lashed at neji as Neji prepared his Rotation. "gaaaaaaaah!" "Raaaaaaa" They collided. The whole field subsumed with dust. Neji came out victorious for a moment. A split second later, Naruto came from the ground and upper cutted Neji. " I will never back down." _As Naruto thought, he started to feel slepy. Naruto went to his bedroom and took a nap. 'Its only 10:45..." Naruto slurred his sentence as he fell asleep.


	4. Rude Awakening

I do not own any characters persented in this story.

Hello everyone! I took a small break from last chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but i decided to take a break. I had a sort of writer's block. Please keep reviewing! I need to know what my wrongs are to make sure you are satisfied!

Naruto was in a deep dream in his nap. He dreamed of him being Hokage. _"Gaara. It is very nice to see you old friend." "Naruto, It really has been a long time. Who could have imagined we would become leaders of our villages." "Who could have? We were outcasts of our village at somepoint. I was hated, as were you." Naruto had a smirk on his face, as he moved on from his childhood. "Yes. Im very grateful of you Naruto. You saved me from what I almost became, and for that, I thank you." Naruto smiled at his long time friend. "Well, Shall we begin the Chuunin Exams?" All Kage were present at the arena in Konoha. "This place gives me a giant wave of nostalgia." Gaara said as he remembers what had happened almost a decade ago. "Let the first match begin!" Naruto yelled!_

Naruto woke up from his dream to the sound of knocking on his door. He opened the door to see Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto was glad to see her. He gave her a kiss while he picked her up from the ground. "Naruto.." Hinata was crying. Naruto had not noticed it, until he heard her sobbing."My love, what's wrong?" Naruto placed her down. "Please come in." As they sat down on his couch, Hinata began to explain what happened. "N-naruto.. I..I.." Hinata could not stop herself from sobbing. "Hinata, please continue. I do not want to see you like this" Naruto began to worry on what happened. "My father.. Hiashi.. He exiled me from the Hyuga Clan.." Hinata began crying violently. "Whaat?! Why would he do that!?" Naruto was very upset on Hiashi's descision. Naruto pressed Hinata's head to his chest. She cried and cried. Hinata's tears filled a portion of Naruto's shirt. "Hinata, Why would he do that?" Naruto felt bad. "W-well, its because he saw us.." Hinata's heart dropped as she finished her sentence. Naruto's eyes dialated. He was feling guilty. "Hinata, If you love your clan, please, break up with me. You are a Hyuga, and you deserve that last name." "No!" Hinata responded the moment he finished his sentence. "I love you. I love you so much. I cannot see myself with out you there." They both sat in his house for about an hour, not saying a single word, just sitting, crying.

"Hinata." Naruto finally spoke. "I love you too. If you have decided what you really want, I would like for you to move in with me. I will not let you be homeless." Hinata started to feel happier than what she already did. "Naruto, is that okay?" She was suprised that he would ask her to live with him. Everything she wanted was finally in reach. She felt his love, as he felt her love. "Yes it is Hinata. I want you to stay with me." I need your love near me. I don't feel the same without you." Hinata's heart dropped. She never would have believed that he would say that. Naruto kissed Hinata. Naruto felt very guilty because of her father's descision. He wanted to compensate for what happened. "Naruto, I must return to the Hyuga mansion to take my clothes. Could you please accoompany me?" Naruto instantly answered. "Yes. I will go with you and take your belongings to my house." Hinata felt enthusiastic about moving with Naruto. She felt loved. Naruto made her forget that she was kicked out of her clan.

As the couple appeared infront of the mansion, Hiashi was angered. "What the hell do the both of you want?" Naruto was angered at his disrespectful tone "Hiashi-sama, we are only here to pick up Hinata's belongings. Nothing more, nothing less. Please." Naruto asked in a polite way. "Very well. Hurry up, you have 10 minutes." Naruto and Hinata thanked Hiashi, and took Hinata's things outside. "Hinata began carrying a trunk full of stuff. "Hinata, please put that down. I will take care of it." "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as over a dozen clones appeared. They all began carrying her belongings to his house. "Thank you Naruto.." She kissed the origional Naruto on the lips as he was carrying her stuff.

Naruto just finished putting all of her stuff inside his house. Naruto had 3 bedrooms, and decided to take all of his stuff inside one empty room "Hinata, I will put your things insde the room across from me, but would you like to share me room?" Hinata's eyes widened in happiness. She blushed and jumped into his amrs "Please?" Naruto and Hinata laughed as they both knew what the answer was. Naruto began to change into Pajama pants, and a plain white tee shirt, as Hinata changed into her normal pajamas. Her pajamas complimented her eyes; She wore purple pajama pants with a purple short sleeve shirt. Hinata and Naruto went downstairs and began watching Tv. Hinata's stomach rumbled. "Sounds like someone is hungry!" Naruto teased Hinata. "Yes I am, do you have any cooking materials? I would love to cook for you and I." Naruto immediately got up with Hinata and checked his pantry. Of course there was food, but he only ate ramen. "Give me some time, I will have dinner cooked for you." Naruto kissed Hinata and sat back down anxious to eat.

_This is really happening. Hinata is living with me, I dont know what to say! This is truely amazing. Hinata is everything I dreamed of. She- _"Naruto, Your dinner is ready." Naruto was interrupted, but was not upset. AS he sat down, Hinata had Miso Ramen waiting for him. "I hope you like it Naruto. This is Home made ramen." Naruto's eyes were fixated on how savory it must taste. "Thank you so much Hinata, I love you." He looked at Hinata and kissed her passionately. She blushed. "I love you too, now enjoy your food!" Hinata was very proud of her cooking abilities. Naruto dug in. As he ate the ramen, Hinata looked him. She was in thought. _I can't believe I am living in the same house as the man of my dreams, cooking for him, loving him. I cant believe it. He loves me. I love him. I wish we could be like this forever._

Naruto got up, and began cleaning the kitchen from Hinata's cooking. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata did not want him to clean up for her mess. "Hinata, I appreciate you and what you are doing. I will clean up for you." Hinata turned red. "Thank you Naruto. I love you." Naruto smiled, "I love you too" Hinata yawned. " I will be going upstairs to brush my teeth and lay down." "I will be with you in a moment, let me finish cleaning first." Hinata turned his Tv off as she walked up stairs and brushed her teeth. Following Hinata, Naruto brushed his teeth and walked into their room. Naruto moved the covers as he sat on his bed to lay down. Hinata faced him as they layed down next to each other. Naruto ppulled the cover over the both of them, and put his arm over Hinata. Hinata was blushing. She could not feel this way about anyone else. "Hinata wha'ts wrong?" Naruto looked at her as she began tearing. "Naruto, you said you would protect me and love me, and I never imagined it would be at this extent." Hinata closed her eyes and moved towards Naruto's body. She layed her head near his chest. "Hinata, of course I would do what I said. I never go back on my word." Naruto smiled and kissed her forhead. "Its your nindo; your ninja way." Hinata whispered.

The couple began talking about what happened today, and Hinata felt much more comfortable and happier than she did. Naruto made her feel welcome, and at home. Hinata loved this feeling she had in her stomach. Soon after, she heard Naruto snoring softly. She giggled quietly at the sound of Naruto, and dozed off with him. This was a very crazy day for the both of them, and she was glad she could fall asleep in the Arms of her lover.


	5. Quick Training

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

Hey guys, thanks for the views! Please review as well! I really need this to keep me going! Anyways enjoy the new chapter :) Also, for the reviews, I will add them into my next chapter.

It was a very cold morning. The air was stinging with cool air. Such a terrible morning for the couple as they started a new day. Naruto woke up besides Hinata, who was shivering. Naruto did not want to get up. He was exhausted, and he did not want to leave Hinata's side. _She's so beautiful when shes sleeping. I wish we lived like this for the rest of our lives._ As the morning went, Hinata kept Shivering. Naruto layed back down and cuddled up to Hinata, to try and keep her warm. Fortunately for him, it was a success. Although, we woke Hinata up. "Naruto its chilly outside, could you close the window?" Naruto got up the moment she asked and closed it. "Thank you." Naruto layed down and began cuddling with her again. "Anything for you." As he said with a playful smile on his face. She began blushing.

After a while, Naruto decided to get up and begin training for his Chuunin Exams. Hinata wanted to train with him, and help him increase his Taijutsu skills. Hinata excelled in taijutsu, mainly because of her Byakugan and the Gentle Fist Style. Naruto was thrilled about her helping him. "Hinata you do know we will have to spar, right?" Naruto did not want to hurt Hinata. "Of course Naruto, but both you and I are training, and I will not go easy on you. You need to gain up skills before entering a Chuunin Exam. No matter how good a ninja can be, there are alot of more shinobi who can challenge them to an extent." Naruto was impressed with Hinata's speech. She finally came out of her shell. "Hinata, I want to teach you a move as well, but lets train in Taijutsu.

As they both faced each other, they kissed before sparring. Moments later, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Naruto got in his fighting stance, and prepared for Hinata's attacks. Naruto began as he threw a punch towards Hinata, but did not conect. He made sure not to hit Hinata. She smiled but did not hold back She kept on pressing her attacks forward and finally landed one blow. She did not hit the pressure point hard although, as she too did not want to hurt him. Naruto had a trump card, that Hinata did not know about, The Flying Rajin.

As Hinata and Naruto battled out, Naruto took out 3 Kunai laced with a formula Jutsu. Hinata did not know what kind of kunai those were, but still pushed forward. Naruto threw one to the ground on his left, and threw one directly at Hinata, She was suprised that he would actually throw a Kunai at him. She then pushed as hard as she could in a bit of anger as he threw the kunai at her. She was upset that he did that. The second before Hinata landed a blow, Naruto teleported to the kunai he had thrown at her, the one she dodged. Hinata did not see naruto, but noticed one kunai on the floor and one in mid air. He then teleported back before Hinata saw him. He teleported to the one he kept on the ground.

As he came backto the Kunai on the floor, Hinata turned around to see the kunai which he threw sticking out of a tree. Naruto then Hugged Hinata from behind as he saw her anger of when he threw the Kunai. "Im sorry I threw it at you." Hinata's eyes widened, as she realized Naruto was behind her. "Naruto, what just happend?" She was frustrated. "I learned a new jutsu, and I perfected it on you. Im sorry i threw the Kunai towards you. I shouldn't have. You could have gotten hurt." Hinata was confused. "NAruto what did you do?" She was still confused."Hinata, I used a special technique I learned while I was away, The Flying Rajin." Hinata heard of that name before, she could not pin point its exact meaning. "Naruto enlighten me, what Jutsu is that?" Naruto sighed. "The Second and Fourth Hokages Jutsu, teleportation jutsu." Hinata was shocked. "Where did you ever learn that jutsu? Who taugh you?" "I taught myself. It took a while, but I mastered it."

Hinata turned around and hugged him. "Naruto, It's okay. I was upset at the thought of me getting hurt. I love you." Naruto was saddend. "I love you more. I'm very sorry." Naruto began walking inside, as he was tired and did not have morale to continue fighting. "Naruto where are you going?" Hinata did not want to stop training. "You promised that you would teach me a jutsu!" "Inside, I don't feel well. And I will teach it to you, but right now I do not feel capeable to teach." Hinata followed Naruto as he went inside. He began running a cold. "Naruto, you don't look so well. "I don't feel well either." Naruto coughed a bit. "I just need some ramen, and I will be fine." Hinata went down stairs and prepared him some ramen. She went back upstairs with a bowl of ramen, and Naruto quickly ate it. "Thank you Hinata." Naruto got up and took a quick shower, followed by Hinata. As Hinata left te shower, She saw Naruto laying in bed completely sprawled out. He was sound asleep already.


	6. Slow Day

I do not own any characters presented in this story

Thank you all for you reviews! Ive needed these, and I will make sure to re-adjust my writing style for you guys! Enjoy!

Naruto woke up after an hour or two. He had the worst cold. Hinata was worried about hi after he fell asleep, and she decided to go into town and buy more groceries for the two of them. She went to four different shops, because she was getting the materials for cooking. She planned out the rest of what she would make for him, for the rest of the week.

_I will make him Spaghetti tomorrow, home cooked pork ramen for him the day after, Miso ramen after, possibly regular pork after that following day. He does need to get his strength up, I want him to win the Chuunin Exams. _Hinata wasn't aware of her path she was walking, and ran into Sakura.

"Sakura! Oh my god im sorry, i wasn't looking on where I was walking." Hinata put her groceries down to help her old friend

"Why you little! Oh! Hinata! Im sorry! I thought it was someone else, I was ready to throw a punch." Sakura still had her monster strength.

Hinata sighed in relief. _Im going to try and avoid being knocked out by Sakura._

"Anyways, What are you doing Hinata? How come you are shopping for food?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata blushed, as no one really knew she had moved into Naruto's house. "Well, I moved with Naruto in his house. I was thinking on buying him food."

Sakura was shocked that this happened. "What? When did you guys begin dating? Why move in so early?" Sakura bombarded Hinata with questions.

"Yes, Naruto and I are dating, and We began dating a couple of days ago. Also, Hiashi, my father does not like naruto, so he kicked me out of the Hyuga clan until I leave Naruto." Hinata was still upset about this. As she finished her sentence, she frowned.

Sakura hed no idea what to say. "Hinata, Im sorry that happened to you, but I am glad that Naruto is taking care of you." Sakura was jealous of Hinata, but she still did not want to do anything sneaky involving the new couple. "Naruto really matured alot, im quite suprised."

"Aren't we all? I didn't even recognize him the first time I saww him!" Hinata giggled. They both laughed at their teammate's immaturaty back then.

"Well Hinata, I'm glad I was updated. Please feel free to come over my house and talk about anything, I am here for you." Sakura would still be there for Hinata

"Thank you, Sakura, I appreciate it." Hinata waved to see her classmate exit the market.

"Back on track." Hinata mumbled. _I live with Naruto for one day, and I begin talking to myself like he does. Great. _ Hinata bought everything she needed, and began walking back to her home. As she entered, She saw Naruto laying on the couch. She put her bags down on the table, and layed in Naruto's Arms.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"Im feeling better now, thank you for making me ramen. It made me feel much better." Naruto wanted to kiss her, but did not want to infect her as well. Hinata knew what he was thinking by his body language. She also did not want to be sick.

"So Naruto, what jutsu did you want to teach me?" Hinata was curious, she wanted to know what she would soon learn.

"I want to teach you a few things, but primarily this one, its my favorite." Narutofelt Hinata was worthy of this jutsu. "The Rasengan. I want to teach you everything I know about it, so that you know." Naruto wanted that jutsu to be a family one; and he was sure Hinata would one day be Hinata Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I can't believe this, you trust me? You trust thatI can learn it? And that I should learn it?" Hinata began to feel faint.

"Yes I do, And I want to start as soon as this cold leaves! Achoo!" Ugh I feel like crap.

Hinata giggled, "Bless you." She wanted to start her training as fast as possible. "Naruto, I will make you tea, I want you to feel better."

Naruto smirked. "Is that really the reason why you are making me tea? Or is it you want me to hurry up and teach you my signiture move." Naruto laughed, but started coughing again immediately.

"Okay, you caught me. But I still want you feeling better, I do not want my boyfriend being sick!" they both laughed.

Naruto began drinking the tea, and he was feeling much more clear than what he was. "Im going to soak in the bath house. I need this to be gone asap."

"Okay Naruto, I might join you in a few minutes."

Naruto put his swim trunks on and began to soak in the nice hot water. He felt the heat and steam clear his nostrils and cleans his throat. HE was beginning to feel better. In the mean time, Hinata was preparing him more ramen, for when he got out of the shower. Hinata finished the ramen, and changed into a bathing suit. She walking into the bath house with Naruto and sunk into the small pool with him.

"It's a beautiful day outside, although you got sick in the morning due to the cold morning." Hinata huddled near Naruto as he rested his body.

"Its almost as beautiful as you, Hinata." Hinata smiled at his comment. Naruto looked her in the face. "Hinata, I truely love you, I do not want you to leave me."

Hinata's eyes welled up with Love. She loved him. "Naruto, I will never leave you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't ever bear the thought of you not being with me. Not after what happened the last few days." She hugged naruto, as Naruto held Hinata.

After 30 minutes, Naruto decided to get out, and Hinata followed. Naruto showered, also followed by Hinata. Naruto waited for her to finish her shower, and went down stairs. "Hinata! Thank you again for the food!" Naruto began eating his home cooked ramen. He enjoyed her food, as she enjoyed cooking for him.

"I hope you enjoy it Naruto, I want you to feel better."

As Naruto began eating, Sakura banged on the door. "NARUTO OPEN UP!"

Naruto slugged his way to the door, "What is it Sakura, Im trying to e-."

Sakura grabbed him by the ear "HURRY UP LADY TSUNADE HAS SUUMMONED US."

Hinata giggled. "Oh boy today is Naruto's greatest day."

"AH! LET GOT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto was not done enjoying his meal. _Well then I guess im not going to be eating that ramen.._


	7. Squad 7 mission

I do not own any characters presented in this film.

Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know what I am doing wrong, so I can correct it and make these storied much more readable for you! Also, I will be posting a New chapter after my last chapter gets at least 40 views. Thank you and enjoy! :D

Sakura dragged Naruto all the way down to the Hokage Mansion. Sakura was informed prior to picking up Naruto, that there would be a mission. As they both reached the door, Sasuke appeared opening the door for both of them. Sasuke had his usual face of annoyance because of how Sakura and Naruto acted.

"What took you guys so long? I have been waiting for almost 10 minutes." Sasuke said as he opened the door for his other team members.

"Im sorry, Naruto wasn't ready to come outside, so I dragged him out. He was trying to eat when I caught him." Sakura replied.

"Ow, Can you let go of me now Sakura! Im not a kid anymore!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade quieted the group as she was trying to explain the mission. She was already aggravated because of her paperwork.

"THE THREE OF YOU SHUP UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN THIS MISSION?" Tsunade yelled.

All 3 of them stopped in the middle of their arguements and settled down. They all feared the Hokage.

"Finally. I can now brief you on this mission. First off, you will be leaving tomorrow. I want you to travel to the Village Hidden in the Grass. As you know, we are still not in complete peace, only the 5 great nations are. Currently, we are all negotiating with the smaller villages, trying to combine all our forces into one; meaning peace. There might be trouble. So far, all peace talks have been denied. Only the Sound Village has broken down into peace treaties, because of Orochimaru, obviously. I want you three to send a scroll to the Grass village. This will try and re open treaty talks. The smaller villages are trying to start a war."

"Wow, so battling Madara wasn't the end? Sheesh he was a tough oponent as it is, another war? Outrageous. We will settle this, Lady Hokage." Naruto said with confidence.

_This child never ceases to amaze me. I really wish Jiraya would be here to see this. Too bad, I really miss that fool._ "Very well, Naruto, what are your opinions, Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Well, M'lady, I am completely following Naruto, we will ensure peace to the world." Sakura seconded.

"Lady Tsunade, If we weren't able to side with these smaller villages, wouldn't we use the full force of the Five Great Nations? It only makes sense." Sasuke seemed to be the only negative one.

"Way to go Sasuke, killing everyone's morale again." Naruto teased.

"Enough, Well I do not want to summon all of us into war again, we did take a heavy blow during the previous war, and I do not want to have that happen again. Therefore, we would not be able to use full force." Lady Tsunade replied to Sasuke.

"Very well, we will try our hardest to ensure the safety of the Konoha Village, and the others." Sasuke said.

Tsunade smirked. "Good, Now you may all leave."

The three left talking about what they would do. Naruto wasn't sure if he would use that jutsu, but he will if need be.

"Ugh, Im gonna have to order some kunai laced the jutsu formula for tomorrow, maybe shuriken as well." Naruto said as he dragged his feet.

"Hmm, for what reason?" Sakura questioned, as well as Saskue did. "Yea, Why laced with jutsu formula?"

Naruto replied, "Well, if it must happen, I will show you tomorrow. Although, I really do not want to show yet. Anyways, I have someone to get home to, See you guys later."

Naruto walked away as Sasuke and Sakura left in another direction. Naruto walked into his house and saw Hinata watching Tv. She got up and hugged him.

"What happened Naruto?" Hinata asked. He was gone a while.

"Well, I have a mission tomorrow morning, and I will not be back for another 2 days. Grass Village negotiations. No big deal. haha."

Naruto kissed Hinata as she kissed back. They loved each other greatly. Naruto wanted to spend much time with Hinata as he could before leaving tomorrow morning. The cuddled and watch some Tv before going upstairs, showering and going to bed.

"Naruto, you will be gone for a while. Are you sure you want me to stay here?" Hinata was upset about her being alone in his house.

"Hinata, you live here as well. This is too your home, of course I want you to stay here!" Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a kiss before they both went upstairs.

"This is why I love you, Naruto." Hinata blushed. Her face was in a light red. She was madly inlove with him.

"Why is that Hinata?" as Naruto brushed his teeth.

"You care for me, and I care for you." Hinata replied.

"I wouldn't have you any other way beautiful." Naruto smiled at Hinata as she was blushing.

She leaned to him and kissed him with the most passion Naruto has ever felt.

_Wow she is a good kisser._

Naruto finished his shower and began to lay down. Hinata quickly followed him into his bed. The couple layed there, talking about the past and how they both changed. The couple began making out. They felt different this time; Naruto felt lust. He immediately stopped as Hinata did.

"Naruto, I want to wait for the perfect time. Im not sure when it will be, but I will feel it." Hinata was acting shy all of a sudden.

"Do not worry, Hinata I would never do something you do not want to do, because I care about you, and not just in that way."

Hinata smiled and Kissed Naruto. She leaned in closer to him and whispered "Thank you." Naruto smiled.

"I would do anything for you." Naruto cracked a half smile, he was very exhausted and was prepared for his mission.


	8. Beginning: Squad 7 Mission Begins!

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

Hey guys! sorry for the wait, I was on a mini vacation. Anyways enjoy this chapter! Please review!

The morning felt beautiful. It was perfectly cool, a slight breeze. Naruto woke up next to Hinata. She moved around, and woke up after. She and Naruto were both exhausted, but Naruto muust be ready for today's mission.

"Naruto, I will make you breakfast before you leave, and I will pack you a small lunch for a break in your journey." Hinata said as she yawned.

"Thank you Hinata, I really appreciate this." Naruto kissed Hinata. "Good morning by the way." He laughed.

Naruto and Hinata both got up, and went seperate ways. Hinata went for the kitchen and began making Eggs for breakfast. Naruto went to take a shower and get ready for his mission. After his shower, he put on black pants, an orange and black sweater with the Uzumaki logo in black on the right side of his sweater. Naruto reached for his shoes, put on his headband which was mostly covered by his long yellow hair, and began packing his bag. In his unsually larger bag, he put in 10 jutsu formula laced Kunai, 10 regular shuriken, and 15 jutsu formula laced shuriken. He also placed a small first aid kit in his bag, and left downstairs to eat.

"Hinata! thank you!" As he ate his food. He needed to have energy for the beginning of his trip.

"Your welcome, please come back safe." Hinata kissed his cheek as he ate his food.

"Of course! I am the number one Ninja in the leaf village, I will not die, nor will I let my comrades die." Naruto gloated at the earlier comment.

Hinata had a cheesy comeback for Naruto's remark. "You are also my number one ninja." Hinata giggled. Naruto was blushing

"Hinata, you are my number one, and only one." Hinata smiled and blushed. Naruto won the cheesy game they played.

As Naruto finished his food, he cleaned his plate and Kissed Hinata.

"Thank you for the food, I must be going now. I cannot be late." Naruto said.

"I love you Naruto, please be safe." Hinata hugged him tight.

Naruto left his house, and began making his way towards the main gate where Sakura was waiting. He approached Sakura, and noticed Sasuke was late.

"Hey Sakura, Where's Sasuke? He normally isnt late." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I have no idea, he really isn't late, I wonder what's taking him so lo-."

Sasuke stopped Sakura mid sentence as a cloud of smoke appeared infront of both of them. Sasuke appeared from the smoke.

"Sorry I am late. Rough morning." Sasuke said as he was also tired.

"Sasuke, always trying to one-up me. Hmp. Nothing is new between us." Naruto said as he laughed a bit.

"Well what do you expect? we are rivals." Sasuke replied.

"Can you two stop arguing? lets get this over with." Sakura scolded the two.

They both stopped their conversation and began the mission. They traveled for hours, and took a small break.

Naruto sat down and made a small base, incase of any enemy coming through. Naruto placed 4 kunai in a large square, 300 feet apart. Naruto also put one kunai in the middle of the square, and used Sasuke's wire to create a tripwire. He also summoned 8 shadow clones and commanded them to take a higher point above the kunai. Naruto was preparing for an enemy ambush, at least for the possibility.

"Good work Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke sat there eating his lunch. He did not believe the group needed preperations to be safe while eating, knowing they are the strongest shinobi.

"Thank you Sakura. Only for a precaution. I don't need a close encounter." Naruto replied.

They all ate. As soon as everyone finished, Naruto began picking up his traps. 4 shadow clones carried kunai from each post, and another 4 picked up the wire and tied it. Naruto returned Sasuke's wire, and each clone dissappeared. They began making their way towards the border. As soon as they reached it, they met up with Grass Anbu, who greeted them with kindness. The Anbu and squad 7 took residence to a local hotel, which was kept quietly and clean. When they put their stuff away, The Anbu decided to talk to them tomorrow about the peace talks.

"We will discuss this tomorrow, you have traveled a long while, and we must get back to our village. We will return around noon." Said a masked Anbu ninja.

"Very well, We shall see you tomorrow." Sasuke replied to the shady looking Anbu.

As the Anbu of the Grass left, the team went to sleep. They were indeed exhausted from the voyage they partook in. Miles apart, the Anbu were traveling back to their village, which was not too far away.

"Listen up, tomorrow, we will ambush those ninja, which will deny the treaty, obviously. None of us want to be part of their stupidity. The Konoha village will fall to us one day." The Lead Anbu said to the rest. They got back to their village, and plotted an ambush of 45 shinobi of the grass. Naruto, Sasuke, nor Sakura knew about.

In the morning, Naruto woke up, and woke up Sasuke and Sakura.

"Let's go you two, we need to meet them soon." Naruto dragged them out of bed.

"Leave me alone, im trying to sleep Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Sakura was awake and finally got out of bed, as Sasuke stayed in bed not wanting to get up. Naruto had no choice on waking up Sasuke. Naruto flipped Sasuke's bed, which made Sasuke fall onto the ground.

"I swear to god Naruto. Im up now happy!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto laughed at his reply to Naruto's action.

The group left the hotel and traveled a mile towards the Grass village. They were again greeted by 10 Anbu, 7 more than what they greeted them with. They were all suspicious.

"Hello again, Anbu. Here is the scroll in which our Hokage as entrusted to your leader. Please take this to your leader." Naruto said as he handed a green scroll to the Anbu captain.

"Thank you. We will immediately give it to our leaders."

After the Anbu finished the sentence, Naruto heard at least 10 ninja release a fire style jutsu.

"Fire style, Fire sphere jutsu!" the Ninja yelled. This jutsu created a sphere of fire, which burned anything inside of the sphere.

Sasuke responded by putting up his Susanoo, which protected the group.

"Those basterds plotted to kill us!" Naruto yelled.

"No shit you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Both of you shut up! This is not the time to argue!" Sakura yelled.

As the jutsu finished The Anbu captain was suprised to see a Susanoo.

"What the hell is that!" The captain yelled.

"Its our turn now." Sasuke said.

Sasuke began swinging his Susanoo swords towards the captain, who dodged all attacks. Sasuke managed to hit onlt 3 of the 10 Anbu, who were directly infront of them. The rest of the shinobi were hiding in the trees. In the mean time, Naruto created a shadow clone, and commanded it to retreat 100 yards behind the Susanoo to store sage chakra. Sakura left the Susanoo and told Sasuke to jump after she launched an attack.

"Sasuke, After I attack, Jump as high as you can in the air." Sakura commanded.

"Sure. I'll probably see why in a minute, so I will not ask." Sasuke replied.

Sakura then proceded to gather chakra in herhand, and punched the floor with all her might. This cracked the floor for a quarter mile, in all directions. She changed the terrain and saw all of the ninja around the cracked area. This also disrupted Naruto's Sage chakra.

"Dammit! Should have told me too Sakura!" Naruto's clone jumped into Sasuke's Susanoo and began building sage chakra.

"Sorry!" Sakura replied. The Real Naruto saw the surrounding, and decided it was time for him to use his Flying Rajin.

"Okay, Here I go!" Naruto said as he threw multiple kunai in every direction. Sasuke And Sakura looked at Naruto in dissappointment

"What the hell was that? You are suposed to hit people with kunai, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Not necessarily. You will see." Said Naruto

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared on his left side. He began gaining chakra in his palm, forming the Rasengan. As he prepared his Rasengan, he focused some chakra into his kunai, In the blink of an eye, Naruto transported himself towards the kunai on the floor next to the Anbu. He hit the captain right in the chest with his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. His teammates were in awe.

"Naruto, you learned that jutsu?" Sakura questioned.

"Not bad, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

After Naruto's clone which was gathering sage chakra, disappeared. Naruto's Sage mode was activated. Sasuke noticed, and saw Naruto now had a different look on his face. _Naruto really means business. I guess he wants to go home already. _Sasuke almost forgot he was battling, and almost was caught by an enemies earth style.

"Earth Style, Collapsing floor jutsu!" On of the Grass ninja yelled. The floor began to cave in. Sasuke fell into the small hole, but quickly jumped back up.

"Nice Try, but you will not catch me off guard like that." Sasuke said as he weaved signs for a fire style attack.

"Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke summoned a giant fireball from is mouth. He took down 2 ninja.

Sakura did not want to feel left out of the fun, so she began a frontal attack to 4 Grass ninja.

"Chaaaaaaaa!" Sakura yelled as she punched one of the ninja, sending him to hit another 3 ninja. All of them were unconscious.

The rest of the Grass ninja gathered too close to each other. They we all terrified. One recognized who they were attacking.

"We messed with the wrong Shinobi. These 3 are diciples of the legendary Saanin. Sasuke Uchiha, trained by Orochimaru, Sakura Haruno trained by Tsunade Senju, and Naruto Uzumaki, trained by Jiraya."

"You were correct about all of what you said, and its too bad this is going to end now. There is no evading this, even if you tried." Naruto smirked as the rest of the Shinobi tremble in cowardliness. They all were too close to each other.

"Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he was already in sage mode. "Sasuke, Are you ready for the combination?"

"I am ready Naruto. Lets finish this." Sasuke activated is Mangekyo Sharingan, and stored charka in his left eye.

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken, and Sasuke prepared his Amaterasu. Sasuke then aimed the Amaterasu and caught fire to the Rasenshuriken. The explosion was enormous. Naruto and Sasuke took down the remaining Grass Village ninja. Sakura cheered them on.

"Well, that took care of that. Just like back in the war, how we perfected it under one try." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Just like old times." Sasuke replied

"Well, I guess all we can do now is report back to Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura.

"You are right, Lets get back home." NArut oreplied.

The group began the journey back home, right after Naruto collected all the Kunai.

"You know, all you had to do was buy more." Sakura scoffed.

"Yea, well these aren't cheap." Naruto replied. Sakura and Naruto laughed as Sasuke grinned. It was almost like nothing ever changed.


	9. Home sweet home

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, Ive been busy lately, and i am still trying to post as much as I can. Please bear with me, and keep reviewing! I need to know if you like it, or if the reading is tough etc, it all helps!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura headed back towards the Konoha village. They did not stop for a break, nor for a rest. They all needed to hurry up and get back home. They were all suspicious about possible incoming shinobi from the Grass Village. Naruto decided see for sure if they were being trailed.

"Guys, I will be entering my Nine-Tails mode. I need to check the surrounding area for any sorts of attackers." Naruto said as they jumped from tree to tree.

"We will cover you for the mean time, Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Naruto entered his chakra form, and sensed hatred, a decent way out, and decided he should take action.

"I sense them, they are not close, but they are coming. I sense about 10 shinobi, possibly from grass coming out way, in a hurry. I will form Shadow Clones and have 2 of them enter sage mode." Naruto then yelled "Shadown Clone Jutsu!" 20 Naruto's jumped out of the surrounding smoke. "Okay, I want all of you to stay here, and wait for the enemy. 2 Of you are to enter Sage mode, and defend us or give us time by stalling them, I highly doubt they would follow us all the way back to the village." Naruto commanded.

One of the clones brought another idea. "How about one of us enter our chakra form? That way we have a much better chance." Naruto agreed, and the 20 Narutos scattered, while 2 stayed behind the rest gathering nature energy.

As the ninja came closer, none of them expected an attack from Naruto's clones. "Argh, Damnit! The kid left clones!" One of the ninja yelled.

"And to make things worse, 2 of them are in sage mode!" Another Grass Ninja yelled.

One of Naruto's clones responded. "Yeah, well you forgot one thing: 1 of us is entering the Nine-tails Chakra mode!" That same clone entered it as he finished his sentence.

All of the shinobi who were trying to follow Squad 7, decided to retreat and not follow them. As the clone in nine-tails chakra mode sensed their emotions disappear, they decided that their jobs were done. "Okay, time to report to the main Naruto." One clone said as he dissappeared as well. Naruto then felt the thoughts of those clones, and was informed that the ninja following them, retreated.

"Well, it looks like we are not being followed anymore." Naruto said as he grinned.

"How do you know Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, you should know this. Naruto has said it before. Anything the clones learn, Naruto learns as well." Sasuke said as he answered Sakura's question.

The three finally reached the main gate. After 2 days of traveling, they were finally home. Naruto ran off in a different direction of the Hokage mansion.

"Naruto where do you think you're going!" Sakura yelled.

"To see my girlfriend, please, you brief Lady Tsunade about the mission. I have things to do!" Naruto said as he ran off in the direction of his home.

Naruto reached his home, and opened the door. He noticed Hinata sitting down watching Tv. She saw him, ran up to him and hugged him.

"You are back! That was quick Naruto!" Hinata Kissed him softly.

"Yes, well things got sticky, Hinata. I am happy to come back home to you. I missed you." Naruto said.

He made Hinata blush uncontrollably. "You are so sweet! Please, tell me what happend though."

Naruto sat down and told Hinata about their battle with the grass ninja. Hinata was shocked. "Are we going to war again? We just finished a war! These villages need to grow up and fix this diplomatically!" Hinata was furious that Naruto was put into a situation like that.

"Well Hinata, I am home, and I am very tired. Would you like to soak in the bath house with me?" Narut said as he was getting up to change.

"Of course, I would love to join you!" Hinata replied.

The couple changed into swim apparel, and walked into the bath house. Naruto felt relaxed. Hinata was holding him as he soaked in the small pool. She began crying as she held him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto looked worried.

"W-well, you could have died Naruto. I would be devastated." Hinata replied as she cried.

Naruto got up and held her close. "Hinata, I will not die that easy. I will stay alive for your sake, all I want is to make you happy." Naruto kissed Hinata's forhead, as she cried of happiness.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata smiled as she cried. "I love you too, Hinata. You are beautiful" Naruto replied.

They both soaked for a while, before getting up. Hinata did not want to leave, as Naruto did not want to either. They were relaxed. After a while, they both got up and dried off. Naruto and Hinata entered the house and Naruto proceeded to take a nap. Hinata layed with him, as they both dozed off.

Naruto was in a deep sleep, when he heard a voice.

"Eh, Naruto. You are very talented, as a human." Kurama said. He hasn't talked to Naruto for a while.

"Kurama! It's about time you talked to me, and why do you say that?" Naruto replied.

"You mastered your father's jutsu, The Flying Rajin. In this world, you are now the fastest shinobi." Kurama was impressed with his host.

"Thank you. This doesn't make me a good shinobi, ya know?" NAruto replied as he began thinking.

"Really? Then what makes you a god shinobi, Naruto?" Kurama questioned.

"What makes me a good shinobi, Kurama, is what I stand for. I will protect my friends at all costs, especially Hinata."

Kurama smiled. "You have matured alot Naruto. I am very proud. My host is the best ninja in the world!" Kurama laughed.

"Well, its all because of you. You subliminally helped me become who I am. I am very grateful to you, Kurama." Naruto smiled.

"There is no need to thank me, Naruto. Anyways, it was a good little chat, ill speak with you later, child." Kurama scoffed.

"Who are you calling a child!?" Naruto laughed as he saw Kurama laughing.

Kurama's body darkened, and soon dissappeared. Kurama also went to sleep. Naruto then proceeded to fall asleep, with Hinata in his arms.


	10. Announcement

Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry for not posting in quite awhile. I have not been seeing as much reviews as I can, and this disappoints me. Although i love making this story, I don't see any reviews of my work, which I need to keep. I also have been dealing with a lot of work, and have not been up to making this story. If you guys, the readers, would like to see more, please let me know so that way I can start posting A.S.A.P

Thank you for listening and understanding.

Sincerely, AlexTheRed


	11. Reports of the Mission

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

Hey guys! quick message to all you viewers, I will continue the story, and I might add 2 chapters a week, probably monday and wednesday starting this following week. I hope you all enjoy, and It feels great to be back!

The morning was beautiful. It was cool outside, but also sunny. There was a nice cool breeze swarming through the windows of Naruto Uzumaki's window. Naruto was woken up by the feeling of the breeze. He woke up very delighted, knowing he was back home next to Hinata. Naruto layed next to Hinata, not wanting to get up. He could lay like this with her forever.

As he lay next to Hinata, she was awoken by the movement of Naruto. She was happy to see him home.

"Good morning, Naruto." Hinata kissed him. The kiss was perfect. Naruto and Hinata's lips would not move away from each other. Hinata broke off and hugged him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Naruto held Hinata, as he mumbled.

"Im so glad you came back unharmed." Hinata said as she almost cried. She greatly missed him, because it was too quiet. She could not be without him.

"Of course I would come back! I promised to protect you and stay with you, that's exactly what I will do, Hinata." Hinata smiled at Naruto in joy. Naruto really loved Hinata

The two both left the bed, and began breakfast. Hinata and Naruto both helped making breakfast. Hinata was delighted that he was also helping .

"Thank you for helping me cook breakfast, Naruto." Hinata smiled

"It's the least I can do for being far away from you for those last few days." Naruto replied as he chuckled

As the couple began eating, Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto walked to the door and answered.

"Hey, Sasuke. What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"The Chuunin exams begins in 2 weeks, I wanted to inform you about practicing our combination moves, for the second round. They will be sending into the forest of death again, and we need to make sure out teamwork is completely correct." Sasuke Replied

Naruto was frustrated because he wanted to eat. "Sasuke, let's practice tomorrow, I am eating right now, and I'm exhausted from this mission we just completed." Naruto frowned.

"Well, So be it. As a matter of fact, I too am tired. Screw it, we will wait for tomorrow. See you later Naruto. Also, Bye Hinata."

"Bye Sasuke." Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, see you later Sasuke." Naruto said as he closed the door to begin his food. "Thank you Hinata!" As Naruto began eating .

"Don't worry about it, I mean, you did help anyways." Hinata giggled.

They both ate their breakfast, cheerfully. After they finished eating, the couple began cleaning up.

"Hinata, please, let me clean up the kitchen. You cook and clean for me, I at least should help you out." Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, I too live here, I should clean after myself." Hinata replied

Naruto but down what he had in his hands.

"Naruto I just thank that-." Hinata was cut off by Naruto kissing her. Naruto kissed her with every ounce of compassionate emotion he had in his body.

As the kiss broke off, Hinata blushed. "What was the reason for that, Naruto?" Hinata was blushing dark red.

"Hinata, I love you. I want to show you every day, and I promise I will. Please, let me do the dishes and clean up for you. Watch Tv, I will be with you in a few minutes."

Hinata smiled. "I love you too, Naruto." Hinata sat down and turned on their Tv, and began watching. Naruto at the moment was cleaning around the house, and making sure the kitchen was spotless. Naruto finished, and sat down next to Hinata watching Tv.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Naruto said as he turned down the volume.

"Whats the matter, Naruto?"

"Well, Its about the mission I went on, there might be problems Hinata."

Hinata had a worried look on her face. "Whats's wrong, Naruto. Did something Happen?"

"Yes, Hinata. There were a few misunderstandings." Naruto looked upset.

"What exactly happened?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, it was a trap, for the Grass Ninja to attack us. They planned the whole thing, their primary mission im guessing was to assassinate us, trying to trigger a war. The Grass Village used this opportunity to spark a war between us, and add the smaller countries alongside them."

Hinata was shocked with Naruto's explanation. "So it's really happening, another war. The Five Great Nations can't sustain any more damages to their Shinobi."

Naruto began frowning. "I do not want to attack or kill anyone else in my lifetime, but if someone were to ever hurt you, I would definitely make sure it would not happen again, Hinata."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Same goes for me, I do not want anyone to hurt you, and I want to make sure as well."

Naruto kissed Hinata. "I must go see Lady Tsunade, I will be right back." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata.

"May I go with you, Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Sure, but I'm leaving now!" Exclaimed Naruto

Naruto locked his house with his key. The couple began walking toward's the Hokage Mansion, where Lady Tsunade was. The couple walked up the stairs, and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in please" Said Shizune.

Naruto opened the door to see the Hokage rapidly doing paper work as usual.

"What's up Naruto? Thank god you came, I needed a break." Tsunade laughed.

Naruto laughed as well scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, there is a problem, about the mission we went on yesterday. The Grass village Anbu tried assassinating Sakura, Sasuke and myself. They wanted to spark a war between the Five Great Nations." Naruto said

Tsunade stopped her work, as her face went from cheerful to stressful. "So those idiots want to spark a war with us? I do not understand why, but I am hoping to resolve this diplomatically. I do not want any more people fighting, we need rest."

Naruto agreed. "We cannot take another hit like that, and to make things worse, the Grass Village added a few small nations forming an alliance between the Grass Village, Waterfall village, Rain village, Bird Village and River village."

Tsunade began chuckling to herself. "Well we probably should call them the 5 Un-Great Nations!" Tsunade began laughing hysterically.

Naruto and Hinata had a good laugh of it, although this matter wasn't a joke.

"Well Lady Hokage, I must get going, I have a few stops to do. I think I will practice with Sasuke later."

"Oh right, The Chuunin Exams are coming up, Well run along you two, you both have things to do! Bye, you lovebirds!"

Hinata giggled at Tsunade's comment. "Bye Lady Tsunade."

"Bye Tsunade!" Naruto said as he began exiting the door to Tsunade's office.

"Hinata, I have a few things to deal with before I get home, So I will see you soon." Naruto kissed Hinata He also handed her his key.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata." The couple smiled at each other.

"I'm going to go shopping with Sakura and TenTen, So I will also be home a bit later."Hinata said

"Well then, I will see you at home, Bye Hinata" Naruto gave her a kiss before leaving.

"Bye Naruto, I will see you soon."

As Naruto saw Hinata walk away, he mumbled to himself. _That girl is beautiful, I can't believe I got lucky!_

Naruto began walking down to the market. "Well first things first, to buy my laced weapons." Naruto began heading towards a weapon shop to begin his day.


	12. Training Begins!

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

what's up everyone! I'm posting early because I have many objectives in my agenda today, so Enjoy!

_Thoughts or Dreams are __Italicized_

Naruto walked through the shopping district of Konoha, to buy his ninja weapons. TenTen wasn't available, because she was out with Hinata, shopping. Naruto still decided to visit TenTen's shop, although she was not around. As he entered the store, he saw an older woman working.

"Hello, Welcome to my shop!" The Lady said

"Good morning, im here to place an order of ninja tools." Naruto replied.

"Ah, okay. What is it you are looking for specifically?" The woman questioned.

"I need 50 Jutsu laced kunai, and 20 Shuriken. That will be all."

"Well, I will see to it that you recieve them, however please give me a day or two, and you will have your equipment!" The lady replied.

"Thank you again, and I will stop by tomorrow!" Naruto said as he left the store.

"Well, it's time to look for Sasuke, Let's get some training done." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked down the lively streets of his village. He loved these kinds of days. Nice, quiet, but most of all peaceful. It has been a while since Naruto had been at peace. Naruto had a big nostalgic feeling when he passed his first training grounds of squad 7.

"It's been a while, since I was here." Naruto said to himself

From a small distance away, Naruto heard a reply.

"It has been awhile, Naruto."

Naruto knew who it was.

"There you are Sasuke, I have been looking for you. I think we should train, because it will be at an unfair balance."

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh so now you want to practice? Well I guess better late than never. What do you think we should practice?"

Naruto though about it. "I want to work on Taijutsu, Also some Ninjutsu."

"Well then, Lets begin. Remember, you can't use any sorts of sage jutsu, which means you cannot enter your Nine-Tails mode."

Naruto had the sudden realization of how much he relied on his chakra mode. "Gaah! I need to work on my moves, Although I still have 3 powerful moves." Naruto smirked.

"I know exactly what you are talking about, and I want to see you use it on me." Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure Sasuke? I get that you want to be stronger but these moves are pretty tough."

"I am ready, so lets start." Sasuke had a grin on his face

Naruto began smiling. 'Well then, I will not hold back!"

Naruto and Sasuke began a sparring match. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and put up a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 3 Narutos began running towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew that he would use that jutsu, and activated his Sharingan. Naruto's 1st clone ran past Sasuke, towards the rear end of Sasuke, as his 2nd clone took Sasuke's left side. The real Naruto ran directly in front of him. Sasuke knew that Naruto perfected on how much Chakra he gave his clones, so he could not determine which was the real Naruto.

_I cannot determine which is the real Naruto, but I can read his movements. I must keep a distance and make sure I do not miss anything._

Naruto's 1st clone Started throwing punches. Sasuke Dodged, due to his Sharingan. While His clone was throwing punches, the Real Naruto slid under Sasuke, and Kicked him in the air

_Damnit, I fell for his attack_

The 1st clone threw Naruto and his other clone in the air. Naruto was lifted higher than his clone. Sasuke quickly regained himself and began preparing for his attack. He noticed the 3rd clone attempt to kick higher up from the ground. Sasuke grabbed the clone's leg, and tossed him upwards. As soon as his face met Sasuke's, Sasuke punched Naruto's clone in the face, which caused it to disappear.

_There, Now that Naruto Is gone, now that leaves the other two. There's a Naruto on the ground, so where is the other Naru-_

"I'm right here!" Naruto Yelled as he drop kicked Sasuke to the floor.

_Argh, another direct hit!_

Sasuke regained balance, and landed on his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he rushed towards the Naruto on the ground. Sasuke Threw a punch, and while Naruto blocked his punch, He then kneed the Naruto clone in the gut, which caused that Naruto to vanish.

"Well, now I know who is the real one, Eh Naruto?"

Naruto landed. "I guess so. Do you plan on hitting me? Haha" Naruto teased.

Sasuke Scoffed. "Well, Ill show you then."

Sasuke Activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke put up his Susano'o. Naruto wasn't Expecting him to use his Susano'o.

Naruto brought up another three clones, and started creating his Rasenshuriken. After he created one in his left hand, he put another in his right.

"That's a lot of Charka Naruto, don't break your arms." Sasuke said.

"I've been working on this, so I can finally hold both. So let's see which is stronger!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other, and before they reached each other, a Kunai was thrown in between them, which caused them to stop.

Sakura was watching them the whole time. She had a look of disappointment in her face.

"This is now the second time I catch the both of you nearly killing each other. Why do you both fight like this?"

Naruto's Rasenshuriken vanished. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, I am sorry Sakura, it's competition." Naruto said as he was feeling guilty.

"Sakura, we are sparring, we haven't killed each other, and we don't plan on killing each other."

Sakura was still in disbelief. Naruto noticed.

"Sasuke, let's call it quits for today. I exhausted a decent amount of charka today, and I do not want to lose any more."

"Let's not practice anymore, we both are powerful shinobi, we should have no problem cooperating."

"Exactly you two, so how about no more dangerous fighting? I don't like It."

"No more, Sorry Sakura." Naruto said as he gathered his belongings. "Well, I'm going back home, I'll see you two later."

"Bye Naruto!' Sakura yelled as her former teammate left.

"Sasuke, Why are you competitive with Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't want to tell you, but I will in the future. Good bye Sakura." Sasuke blew a smoke bomb, and was gone as soon as the smoke cleared.

"I wonder what's his problem is." Sakura said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already back home. Naruto opened the door, took his shoes off, and put his things down.

"Hinata, where are you?" Naruto said calling her name.

Naruto heard nothing. Naruto decided to go in his room. He opened the door to see Hinata sleeping. As he entered, Naruto awoke Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Did I wake you up?" Naruto said as Hinata stretched.

"Yes, but I don't mind, I am glad to see you." Hinata sat up and hugged Naruto. Naruto kissed her.

"I missed you too, Hinata."

Naruto smiled at her. Hinata smiled at him. It was at that moment when Naruto had an Idea.

"Hinata, I want to invite your Father over for Dinner tomorrow.

"WHAT?" Hinata was shocked.

"I think it will be a good thing, and I want him to take a liking to me. Maybe this will make him like me, and understand us."

"Maybe, but It's late. We will discuss this tomorrow Morning." Hinata said has she began to lay down.

"Of course, Now lets go to bed."

Naruto layed next to Hinata holding her as she fell asleep. Naruto loved nights like this.


	13. The Couple's Mission

I do not own any characters presented in this story.

Just going to jump straight into this chapter, Enjoy! Serious NaruHina Chapters to come!

Naruto's morning was not pleasant. They were woken up by the sound of someone violently knocking on the door.

"Open up you two! Tsunade is calling for you!"

Naruto got up. He recognized that voice. "Kiba relax, it is too early," Naruto said as he opened the door.

"You wanna talk about early!? I was woken up 2 hours before I woke you up!" Kiba said as he burned red of anger.

"Okay take it easy, tell Tsunade I will be there soon." Naruto sighed deeply.

As kiba walked away, "Oh yea, and one more thing; She requested Hinata as well."

"Thanks, Kiba, see you later."

Naruto closed the door and walked back to his room, where Hinata lay sleeping.

"Well I'm glad you weren't woken up, Hinata," Naruto said in a sarcastic way. Naruto woke Hinata up, who seemed too tired to wake up.

"Hinata, I need you to get up, Lady Hokage has summoned us," Naruto said before he yawned.

Hinata got up, and changed immediately. The couple left the house, on their way to the Hokage Mansion.

"Hinata, I still want to talk about my proposition."

"I don't think my father will accept.. He doesn't seem to have a liking towards you."

"Yeah, I know, but there's always a first time for everything. I just hope all goes well."

"Naruto." Hinata stopped walking. Naruto stopped. "Naruto, you are amazing. You have been an amazing person your whole life despite the absence of your parents. You are a great man, and I am thankful to be with you. I love you Naruto."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Hinata, I love you too. And I too am thankful for all you have done for me, growing up. Everyday I think about how I messed up as a kid, completely ignoring your calls of love. Hinata, I wish we stay together." Naruto put his hand on her face, and leaned for a kiss. The couple, both standing there kissing, not caring what so ever. Naruto eventually broke off the kiss.

"We need to hurry before Tsunade flips out!" Naruto said in a scared mannor.

"I second that!'

The couple made it to the mansion, and were greeted by Anbu. The Ninja let them in. Naruto and Hinata knocked on the door, and was let in by Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan,"

"Yes Good morning Sakura."

Sakura was delighted to see the couple. "Hey, good morning to you as well," Sakura said with a smile.

"Okay Lady Tsunade, What's the problem?"

"Well Naruto, we need you and Hinata to go back into the Grass Village and try to work out a new Solu-"

"No. I wil not Endanger Hinata, If anything were to happen to her, I would be devastated."

Tsunade looked at Naruto in shock, while Hinata looked at Naruto with love.

"Naruto, I admire that you love Hinata, but you are the only two available ninja for this mission."

"Naruto, Its okay. We both will be fine, We will make sure of it," Hinata tried reassuring.

"Naruto, If you accept, I will guarantee a Jounin promotion after your Chuunin Exams," Tsunade Tempted.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto, I am sure."

"Okay, now that we are all on the same page, let's begin. I need both of you to reach the grass village, and give them this message. Hopefully we can avoid any kinds of nonsense. I want you both to leave today, so be ready by 5pm!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Naruto said.

"We will be ready at your calling, Lady Hokage." Hinata added

The couple exited the Mansion and walked back home. "I guess there will be no dinner tonight Huh, Hinata?" Naruto said as he laughed.

Hinata giggled. "Thank god," Hinata joked with Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata reached their home, and began packing. Naruto was feeling uneasy, with Hinata going.

"Hinata, I am worried about you going on this mission." Naruto frowned.

"I will be fine, I am with you. You will keep me safe right?"

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind. "Of course, I will keep you safe, I just don't want any thing going wrong with you there. I will protect you."

Hinata blushed."I too am a ninja, so I won't be dead weight to you, and if you were in trouble, I would gladly help you."

Naruto smiled. "You showed me you cared before. I believe in you." Naruto turned Hinata around, and gave her a kiss. Hinata's heart rumbled with love, her stomach filled with butterflies. She felt his love. Naruto felt Her love.

"If all goes well, this could be fun, I mean, you and I, together." Naruto sighed

" That would be nice, we haven't been on a mission together for awhile." Hinata replied.

"In that case, let's finish getting ready so that way we can finish this mission early!"

"That sounds like a great plan, Naruto."


	14. Shocking Resolve

I do not own any characters presented in this story

Sorry guys, had to get a new laptop, going to start posting!

Naruto and Hinata were finishing their final touches to their packing. Naruto for himself packed his usual; formula laced kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and trip wire. Naruto also packed food pills, just to ensure if they ran out of food. Hinata packed kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs. They both knew exactly what they were using and hot to combine their attacks with their tools.

Naruto and Hinata both went and picked out one set of clothes and brought it with them. Soon after, they finished packing. The couple exited their home and began to walk towards the gate.

"Hinata, I want you to know something." Naruto said as he paused.

Hinata stopped. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Hinata, whatever happens out there, I will guarantee your safety. No one will hurt you."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you Naruto. You know, I am a kunoichi, I won't be a burden to you."

"I know you won't, but I will protect you with my life."

Naruto looked at Hinata, as Hinata looked at Naruto.

"How did I get so lucky? Naruto, you are amazing" Hinata smiled.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. The couple stood there for moments. For Hinata, it felt like an eternity; she did not want the kiss to end.

Naruto stopped the kiss to reply. "No, I got lucky. Someone like you does not show up often, and I am glad I have you."

Hinata giggled. "We should probably hurry for this mission, I want to get back home."

"Wait, before we leave the village, extend your arm towards me. I need to do something." Naruto said.

"Sure, Naruto."

Naruto then placed a Jutsu formula on her right arm, almost to her shoulder. "There, If anything happens, I will get you out of there quickly, and we will escape."

Hinata was blushing. "Isn't that smart of you." She blushed at the fact that he would go to that extent to keep her alive.

"Ready now, Lets get going!" Naruto yelled.

The couple made their way to the main gate, and outside of the village.

"Mission officially started, now let's finish this quick, I want to get back home!" Naruto yelled as he left the gateway.

Hinata followed "Yes of course!"

The couple began their mission and were gaining quick grounds to make their way to the Grass village. The scenery of the forests and plains soothed the two, they didn't feel that they were on a mission. They were completely relaxed, even though they may be entering a hostile land. Naruto and Hinata stopped to take a break. Naruto brought some food along with him, as did Hinata.

"Thankfully, there were leftovers from your Ramen Hinata, I don't know what I would do without them!" Naruto joked.

Hinata giggled. "I always make enough for you, to ensure you are happy" Hinata smiled as she took a bite out of her rice ball.

After eating, the couple relaxed and sat down for a few minutes. Naruto packed everything away and sat down. As he sat, he looked to be in thought. Hinata took notice.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, I've needed to talk to you about something." Naruto replied.

"What did you need to talk about, Naruto?"

"Well, It's something I want us to do in the near future."

Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. _Is Naruto thinking about sex?! __  
_

"N-Naruto, I want to wait until marriage, I do not want to rush things."

Naruto shot up. "Hinata I was definitely NOT talking about sex!" _Although I am open to it.._

Hinata sighed in relief. "What are you talking about then?"

Naruto sat back down. "Well, You do know I am the Jinchuriki of all tailed beasts, and if something were to ever happen to me, there would be problems. The only one besides me who is a jinchuriki, is Lord Bee from the Cloud Village. He has my yang half, while I have his Ying half."

Hinata looked puzzled "So what do you mean?"

"Hinata, I want to give you my Yang half of Matatabi, the Two Tails."

Hinata was shocked. "Me? A jinchuriki? of the Two tails? Is this okay?" Hinata rambled on in her questions, as she was in shock.

"I've talked about it with Matatabi, and she is open with it, are you? If you are, I will take you to the spot Lord Bee and I trained during the Fourth Shinobi World War. You will be completely safe."

Hinata stopped to think. _Should I become a jinchuriki? I always wondered what it's like to be a jinchuriki. It is for Naruto's sake, because if her was ever killed or captured, bad things could happen. I will do it. Looks like I will get to know a tailed beast!_

"Naruto, I will do it. I want to become the jinchuriki of Matatabi. Are you completely sure I will be okay during the training?"

"Yes Hinata, you will."

Naruto hugged Hinata for insurance. She smiled and hugged him back.

"If you say so" Hinata teased.

Naruto laughed and got up. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

Naruto and Hinata went back to walking, after their short break. They walked for an hour, talking to each other, enjoying each other's company. They soon reached the border, and entered into what can possibly be hostile territory.

"Hinata, Take off your Leaf village headband, let's not attract attention."

"Right"

Naruto and Hinata took off their headbands and put them inside their bags.

"Hopefully no one spotted us taking them off. That could be a hassle." Naruto said as he began walking.

The couple then traveled farther into Grass Village territory, hoping they were not in any danger. The evening came, and it was becoming much darker outside.

"Let's stop off the road, we need a camp site." Hinata commanded.

"Well then Hinata, I guess you are in charge." Naruto teased.

"Of course I am." Hinata giggled.

The couple began a fire, and began to lay out their sleeping bags. Hinata rolled into her Sleeping bag, half way open like a bed sheet. She used one half to cover herself. She did this just in case she was too warm in the night. Meanwhile, Naruto began laying tripwires, and paper bombs, in each directions. The only safe passage was 9 o'clock, and 12 o'clock. Naruto placed multiple shadow clones in each direction, about 100 feet away. there were multiple squads of 4 Narutos, in each direction. Each took turns sleeping.

After Naruto finished his traps and layout, He rolled his sleeping bag and opened it just like Hinata did. He layed right beside Hinata holding her.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, Hinata, I will ensure it." Hinata snuggled closer into him.

"Thank you, Naruto. You do a lot for me, I appreciate it." Hinata smiled.

Naruto kissed her forehead. "Go to bed my love, we have a busy morning."

Hinata laid her head on his chest. "As to you, Naruto." The couple smiled and fell asleep.


	15. Grass Ninja Vs Naruto and Hinata!

I do not own ANY characters presented in this story.

The couple slept through the night peacefully. Each Naruto clone did exactly what the real Naruto said, keep watch. All the clones were exhausted, but survived the night staying awake. Naruto woke up laying next to Hinata. They were almost in the same position waking up as they were falling asleep. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata still sleeping.

"Good morning, Hinata." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Hinata's eyes opened after the kiss. "Good morning Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Seems you are a light sleeper, huh?"

Hinata giggled. "Not necessarily, but we are on a mission, I always light sleep during missions. Were you?"

"I slept like a baby, guess I needed the rest" Naruto said laughing.

The couple got up from their sleeping bags. The clones saw Naruto getting up, and decided to vanish. Naruto and Hinata rolled their bags back into their backpacks, and began to eat a few rice balls. After their rice balls, they set out for the Hidden Grass village. The couple were less than 10 miles from the village. Rustling in the bushes occurred. Hinata quickly turned to the direction of the rustle and sent an Air palm. She then activated her Byakugan.

She spotted 5 objects in what seems to be a formation. Naruto readied his 9 tails chakra form, sped passed Hinata and attacked the direction of the rustle. Hinata and Naruto's suspicion was correct, they were Grass ninja. Naruto already took down one Grass ninja, which remained 4 left.

"We only mean peace, why are you sneaking up on us? Are you trying to attack us?" Naruto yelled.

The Grass ninja scoffed. "See for your self." The Grass ninja pointed behind Naruto, to where Hinata was.

Hinata was incapacitated by genjutsu belonging to a Grass ninja. Hinata also had her hands tied. A Grass ninja stood in front of Hinata to keep Naruto from freeing Hinata.

"You bastards, you decided to target her when I wasn't paying attention. You all will pay."

Naruto was filled with rage.

_I promised to keep Hinata safe. Now she's in their hands. How can I be able to take out this many Shinobi? I'm sensing at least 4 platoons consisted of 5 Shinobi. What to do, what do do.. Oh wait! I tagged her with my Jutsu! I have a plan now._

Naruto deactivated his chakra mode and took 3 kunai from his pouch. Upon doing that, one Grass shinobi yelled " Move one more time, and I will kill her."

Naruto laughed. " Are you sure about that?" at that moment, Naruto disappeared. He was behind Hinata.

"Release!" Naruto weaved a hand sign and released Hinata from her genjutsu, and cut the tie which held her hands together. As Hinata became free.

"Thank you Naruto. Now let's teach them a lesson." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan once more.

"Are you ready? There's a lot of them. Luckily for us, we have good team work." Naruto replied.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned 10 clones. One clone hid behind a tree, 300 feet behind the battlefield. This clone began storing chakra. the rest stayed to fight.

"I'll take the right side, you take left, Hinata. Any trouble happens on your side, yell out for me. I still have you tagged. I also tagged a tree closer to me." Naruto commanded.

"understood." Hinata began attacking the Shinobi. She picked a few ninja off and cut off their chakra networks. the rest were bunched up.

"Lets get them!" A Grass ninja yelled. 5 Grass ninja began fighting Hinata simultaneously. Hinata was possible of holding her own, because her clan specializes in Taijutsu. On the other hand, Naruto did not specialize. Naruto took a few hits, but nothing major. 3 Grass ninja attacked him. He dodged a few punches, but one in particular landed. This one hit hard. The person to hit him was a big ninja, he almost looked like a tower.

"Heh, Let's finish this weakling off." Said the big ninja.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the Naruto storing chakra finally finished. As soon as he finished, he vanished, giving the sage mode to Naruto.

"Finally, it took a while this time." Naruto closed his eyes, and the orange outline began to show. Naruto opened his eyes and the Grass ninja saw his eyes turn from blue, to yellow.

"What the hell is up with this guy?" One Grass ninja yelled.

"I don't know, but I will take him down now!" Another replied.

"No you won't, weaklings." Naruto teased. This made his opponents much more angry.

10 Shinobi began attacking. Naruto was able to dodge all attacks, due to his sage mode.

"you want Taijutsu, I will give you Taijutsu. Let's go Frog Kata!" Naruto yelled.

A ninja threw a punch. Naruto motioned his body back, and grabbed his arm. CHe intercepted the Ninja with a left uppercut knocking the opponent down. The other Grass ninja witnessed this, and became enraged. Although they were pissed off, they could not take Naruto down. one by one, each Grass shinobi to attack Naruto fell. It was up to the last Ninja, the biggest one of all.

The ninja scoffed. "I'm not as weak as the rest. We were ordered to kill you, and that is what we will do!"

Naruto prepared himself.

"Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata yelled as she hit the ninja with both fists. This sent the Shinobi flying through multiple trees. Naruto was shocked to see Hinata do that.

"Wow Hinata, you have gotten very strong." Naruto complimented.

Hinata blushed. "Well, I wanted to be stronger for you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "You are perfect the way you are Hinata, but right now he have a dilemma. What are we going to do now? Do you want to enter the Grass village, or take this encounter as an act of war."

"I don't know." Hinata replied.

"We must make sure about this attack. We must speak to the Village leader." Naruto said as he grabbed a Kunai from his pocket. At the same time, he deactivated Sage mode. Naruto placed a Jutsu laced kunai on a tree.

"If this was an act of war, and something were to happen, I will transport you and I to this location, and we will report back to Lady Tsunade. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes. Lets continue." Hinata replied.

The couple picked up where they left off on their trip to the Grass Village. Once they reached the village, they were greeted by the guards.

"What's your business here?" A Grass ninja asked.

"A message for your Leader." Naruto replied.

The guard looked at the message, and back to Naruto.

"Very well then, you may enter."

Hinata and Naruto entered to see the village. They weren't sure whether they were in hostile territory or not, but Hinata was delighted to see a beautiful village.

"This place reminds me of a small Konoha." Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, it does."

The couple admired their walk towards the Leader's office.

Once they reached, they were again greeted by another guard.

"What's your business?" The Grass ninja said.

Naruto again replied, "Message to your village leader." Naruto said with ease.

"Very well then, follow me."

Naruto and Hinata followed the ninja to the office. The Grass ninja knocked, and was entered in along with Naruto and Hinata.

The leader was sitting down looking out of his window.

"Who are they?" The leader asked.

"They have a message for you, sir." The ninja replied.

"Everyone besides the messengers, please leave my office for a few moments." The leader commanded.

"Yes sir." The ninja said as he was followed by 2 more ninja.

The leader turned around. "Who are the both of you?"

"We are Hidden Leaf Shinobi, and we have a message from our Hokage, directly to you, Sir." Naruto said.

"Let me see this message." The leader said.

Naruto handed him the message. the Leader read it silently.

"I suppose the Hokage wants a reply. Very well. We, the Grass villagers, do not see the Leaf village as an enemy, nor will we. We were following orders from the Waterfall village. They commanded us to attack you, and because of their bigger military force, they threatened an attack on us. We cooperated. I hope we can forge a bond between the Leaf and Grass. Also, we may need more military training, can the Hokage supply that? We also need more units in the village, can she also send reinforcements? A group of grass ninja who sided with the Waterfall village, departed this morning. They know about our decision to side with the Leaf. I fear they will tell the Waterfall leader, and command a raid on our city."

Naruto responded. " I believe we can send some teachers to the Grass village, to help educate the younger ninja, and possibly make an academy. Also, we ran into a group of Grass ninjas who attacked us. Was there a big ninja with the group you mentioned that knew about your decision?"

"Why yes there was." The leader responded.

"Well, we took care of them. They attacked us, and we defeated them, but I will request the Hokage to send reinforcements for the meantime. Can you be able to talk some other villages into siding with us as well? this might turn the hearts of the Waterfall. Of course, we will negotiate with them as well. We just cannot afford another war." Naruto responded.

"Thank you. I will try to negotiate with the smaller villages as well. You both may leave now. By the way, do you need any supplies? food?" The leader asked.

"No thank you, sir. We must be leaving" Hinata replied.

Naruto and Hinata left the office and began walking back to the leaf.

"Well I guess this wasn't so hard after all." Naruto laughed.

"It wasn't too bad. Did I hold you back, Naruto? I was captured. It was my mistake." Hinata sighed.

"No, you did not hold me back one bit. You actually helped me with the big ninja, and I appreciate that, Hinata. Also, you getting captured was my fault. I promised to keep you safe, but you were captured."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment. "At least were both safe."

"Yeah. I love you Hinata."

"I love you more, Naruto."

The couple kissed. These small moments always felt like forever to them. The kiss broke off.

"Now lets get back home, to relax!" Naruto yelled.

"Agreed." Hinata replied.


End file.
